Neighbour
by LadyKangDae
Summary: "Tao sayang Kris gē! Tao ingin bersama Kris gēgē ". "DENGARKAN BàBà, TAO!". "Kurelakan nyawaku untuknya. Selamanya". KrisTao/TaoRis as always. DLDR-REVIEW


**Neighbor **

**.**

**A Fanfiction By LadyKangDae **

**.**

**.**

**30-01-2014 – 29-03-2014**

**11.05 a.m**

**.**

**KrisTao/TaoRis**

**Al EXO member **

**.**

**Rated T**

.

**.**

_**Bila ada kesamaan ide dan alur cerita, harap dimaklumi dan ditekankan bahwa sama bukan berarti mengambil atau menggunakan karya orang lain**_

_**.**_

_**Warn : BoysXBoys-Yaoi-Typo(s)-Alur Kecepetan-Pasaran-Lambat Update (?)**_

**.**

**.**

**Recommended song of the week : **_**Shinjiteru-Gummy**_

_**.**_

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Critics and Advice accepted! (Review)**

.

.

"ZiTao, keluarlah butuh menghirup udara sore", suara nyonya Huang terdengar diluar. ZiTao tersenyum senang, ini waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. "Hǎo (baiklah) māmā ".

Setelah siap merapikan sweater nya yang sedikit berantakan karena efek berbaring, ia berlarian keluar semacam kucing kecil untuk menuruni tangga dan bersiap menerjang udara di halaman belakang rumahnya. Kakinya yang _barefoot_ bersentuhan dengan rumput-rumput basah yang baru saja tersiram secara otomatis, membuat tawa kecilnya terlepas.

Sesaat setelah moment itu, ia memanjat kursi dipinggir pagar pembatas rumahnya. Ia sangat suka menatap halaman rumah tetanggannya yang dipenuhi bunga Tulip. Itu rumah tetangga barunya.

Huang ZiTao ingin sekali pergi menemui tetangga barunya yang baru pindah dari Canada. Bahkan Mama dan Baba nya sudah dua kali mengunjungi rumah mereka. Kata Nyonya Huang, rumahnya berkesan Eropa neo Klasik. Dengan beberapa lukisan keluarga besar mereka yang terpajang di dinding dan furniture berlapis warna coklat brunette yang memanjakan mata. Bahkan dengan hanya mendengarnya saja ZiTao sudah bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya suasana rumah keluara Wu itu. jadi secara tidak langsung ia ingin sekali merasakan nya sendiri.

Tapi toh waktu keluar rumah ZiTao sangat terbatas. Hanya saat pagi hari dan sore untuk sedikit refreshing di halaman rumahnya. ZiTao tidak dapat menolak ataupun membuat penawaran.

.

.

"_What are you doing there_?". Tao nyaris tergelincir saat suara baritone menghancurkan scene photoshoot yang baru ia buat. "Ah, Nǐ hǎo Gē gē (halo kakak)", Tao tersenyum lebar sambil sesekali mencoba melompati pagar. "_Stay there_", pemuda tadi menunjuk ZiTao untuk tetap diam dan ia yang melompati pagar dengan mudahnya.

"Woah! Tài wěidàle! (hebat!)", Tao bertepuk tangan dengan meriah untuk pemuda tadi. "Nǐ hǎo, Wǒ de míngzì Wú Yì Fàn (namaku Wu Yi Fan)", YiFan mengulurkan tangannya. "Wǒ de míngzì Huáng Zi Tāo (namaku Huang Zi Tao", ZiTao membalas uluran tangan YiFan.

"Tanganmu sangat kecil", YiFan tersenyum kecil pada ZiTao. Tao menganggukan kepalanya antusias, "Ya, bàba dan māmā memanggilku panda kecil. Karena aku kurus!". YiFan tertawa yang membuat Tao ikut tertawa. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Panda". "Apa tidak ada baby nya? Kata māmā Tao seperti bayi", Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya pada YiFan. "Kau terlalu besar untuk bayi, panda". "Gē gē!", Tao merajuk manja. YiFan terkekeh.

Suara pintu belakang rumah ZiTao yang terbuka, mengusik mereka sedikit."ZiTao sayang,ini sudah terlalu larut untuk diluar. Astaga! Kris, apa yang kau lakukan disini", Nyonya Huang menghampiri mereka dan menatap YiFan atau Kris sebelum terlebih dahulu memasangkan jaket untuk ZiTao. "Āyí (bibi), senang bertemu lagi. Aku melihat ZiTao memanjat pagar tadi", Kris membuat nyonya Huang sepertinya meradang. "ZiTao, sudah māmā bilang jangan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya!". "Duìbùqǐ,māmā (maaf,mama). Tao sangat suka bunga Tulip dirumah YiFan gē". ZiTao menarik ujung sweaternya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda bahwa ia sedang ketakutan dan membela diri.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Kris, dia memang sangat ingin tahu", Nyonya Huang membungkuk kecil, kebiasaan khas orang Korea (Mereka berada di Korea). "Tidak apa-apa, besok aku bawakan bunganya. Sampai jumpa Āyí. Kau juga Xióngmāo (panda)". Kris kembali meloncati pagar dan tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

TING TING TING TING

"ZiTao buka pintunya, sayang". "Hǎo māmā". ZiTao berlari kecil disela kegiatannya, menonton Spongebob.

TING TING TING

"Baiklah, baiklah pintu akan segera dibuka. Woah! YiFan gē!". YiFan tersenyum dibalik sebuket bunga Tulip yang ia pegang. "Nǐ hǎo, Xióngmāo". "Untuk apa Gēgē membawa bunga?". "Untukmu. Kau menginginkannya kan?", YiFan mengusak puncak kepala Tao. "Benarkah? Xièxiè gēgē!".

Kris mengangguk, "Tentu, apapun untukmu. Aku pergi dulu". ZiTao menatap Kris kecewa dan menarik punggung baju Kris. "Cepat sekali~ gēgē mau kemana?". Kris tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut ZiTao penuh sayang, "gēgē harus ke kantor". "Gēgē akan kembali kesini lagi?". "Tentu. Sampai jumpa".

ZiTao tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kris yang menghilang bersama mobil yang dikendarainya.

"_Baby_, siapa yang datang?", Tuan Huang menutup koran yang sedang ia baca untuk melihat wajah anaknya yang baru saja memasuki dapur. "Oh tadi YiFan gēgē berkunjung sebentar, bàba". Alis Tuan Huang berkerut, "YiFan? Wu Yi Fan ?". "Iya bàba, dia memberi Tao bunga! Sangat indah!". Tuan Huang tersenyum, "Baiklah letakan di vas kemudian segera habiskan sarapanmu oke?". "Hǎo bàba".

.

.

.

ZiTao bukan orang yang optimis, bukan juga pesimis. Mungkin ia terlalu polos untuk mengetahui apa itu pesimis dan optimis ia hanya mengerti kata Yakin. Dan sekarang ia sangat yakin bahwa Kris akan kembali kerumahnya, melewati pagar besar dengan ornamen _Chinese _yang sangat kental itu.

Sedari tadi ia membayangkan bagaimana Kris kembali untuk mengucapkan selamat sore lalu mengusak rambutnya dengan lembut seperti pagi hari tadi. Ia bahkan rela menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di beranda rumah sambil tak henti-hentinya melepas pandangan dari gerbang. Tak ada yang mengetahui mengapa ZiTao seperti itu. Biasanya ia memilih untuk makan di atas ranjang bersama boneka-boneka kesayangannya.

ZiTao menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa, sudah sepanjang hari ia duduk di beranda. Tapi yang ditunggu tak datang juga. Dengan berat hati, ia memasukan semua mainannya kedalam troli kecil berwarna merah kemudian menariknya memasuki rumah. Ia sangat teramat kecewa. Bukankah bagi malaikat polos sepertinya itu termasuk mengingkari janji?

Ia mengusap kasar bulir air mata yang berguguran dari mata pandanya dan terus menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan kedua orangtuanya. Rasa lega merasuki dirinya saat wallpaper kamarnya yang cerah terlihat di depan mata. Dengan segera ZiTao menaiki ranjang dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"YiFan gē bohong! Tao benci YiFan gē!". ZiTao meneriaki boneka pandanya sebelum akhirnya menangis keras. "YiFan gēgē~ Tao merindukan YiFan gēgē! Huueee~".ZiTao menendang selimutnya brutal hingga terjatuh tak berdaya ke lantai.

ZiTao melempar seluruh bantalnya kedinding hingga beberapa frame foto terlepas dari tempatnya.

KRIEETTT-

"Tao-er, māmā membawa tamu untukmu. Jangan menangis".

"Keluar! Tao tidak mau diganggu~!".

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"Xióngmāo baby, gēgē pulang sayang..

ZiTao membuka matanya yang sembab dan hidungnya yang mulai bangir.

"YiFan gēgē?".

"Ya sayang, ini gēgē. Gēgē sudah pulang, kemarilah cintaku", Kris menaiki ranjang milik ZiTao perlahan dan merengkuh tubuh ringkih nan kurus milik ZiTao dengan hangat. Kris mengecupi kening ZiTao dengan candu, menghirup aroma rambut ZiTao yang lembut seperti bayi. Kris membantu ZiTao untuk bangun dan menatap mata ZiTao yang sewarna Hazelnut.

"ZiTao merindukan YiFan gēgē~", Tao terisak sembari melesakan kepalanya dalam dada Kris yang bidang. Kris tersenyum lihir ditengah aktivitasnya mengecup kepala ZiTao kembali, "Maafkan gēgē sayangku, gēgē tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Gēgē berjanji".

ZiTao mengangguk patuh, "Jangan seperti itu lagi, Tao sangat sedih". "Tidak sayangku, kau tidak boleh sedih. Kau hanya boleh tersenyum untuk gēgē".

ZiTao tertawa kecil dengan suaranya yang serak, "Gē, Tao mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk~". Kris mengusap punggung sempit milik ZiTao, "Tidurlah baby, gēgē disini". "Jangan kemana-mana gē, jangan tinggalkan Tao lagi". "Tidak akan sayang, gēgē akan selalu disini".

Setelah mendengar itu, ZiTao tertidur dengan tenang dalam pelukan Kris yang masih mengecup pelipisnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi ZiTao. Kau bangun terlalu siang", Kris mengusap pipi milik ZiTao yang sedang duduk di atas pagar pembatas antara rumahnya dan rumah ZiTao. "Tao kan selalu bangun jam segini. Lagipula, kenapa Tao bisa pakai piyama Panda, gē?", Tao memiringkan kepalanya imut seiring dengan rasa heran yang bermunculan di kepalanya. "Menurutmu bagaimana hmm?", Kris menumpukan dagunya di tangan dan menaikan alisnya untuk menggoda ZiTao.

"Gēgē yang mengganti baju Tao?", raut wajah Tao berubah terkejut. "Yap, dan gēgē bisa melihat perutmu yang gendut itu". Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Enak saja, Tao tidak punya _tummy_". Kris tertawa kecil untuk kata-kata _tummy _yang dilontarkan Tao.

"Gē, bolehkah Tao masuk ke rumah gēgē?". "Apa yang menarik dari rumahku Tao?". Tao mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, tapi terdengar sangat indah. Tao mau kesana gē! Ayoo~". "Baiklah asalkan kau panda, tidak nakal. Bagaimana?", tawaran ini terdengar aneh. "Tao tidak nakal, gēgē!", ZiTao menggigit tangan Kris yang memegang pinggangnya untuk turun dari sana.

"Wow, kau ingin adu gigit denganku panda? Baiklah". Kris memajukan wajahnya untuk mendekati cuping telinga Tao dan mengigitnya disana. "Eunghh~ apa yang gēgē lakukan?", untuk menghindari gigitan selajutnya Tao memundurkan kepalanya.

"Bukanya anak nakal harus digigit heung?". "Tao tidak nakal tahu!". Tao memunggungi Kris, merajuk sepertinya. "Hey, jangan ngambek. Ayo kerumah gēgē". Kris turun dari atas sana dan berjalan mendahului Tao.

"Gēgē! Jangan tinggalkan Tao~ Huee~".

"Hahaha, jangan menangis baby".

.

.

.

ZiTao dan Kris sedang menikmati bunga-bunga tulip yang berada tepat dibawah kamar Kris. Mereka saling memeluk, seakaan tak ada hari esok untuk berpelukan lagi. Menyingkirkan dinginnya hawa dan suasana kamar milik tuan muda Wu itu.

"Kris gē? Kenapa harus memanggil Kris?", Tao membalik tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Kris. "Itu nama gēgē. Lebih mudah memanggilnya bukan?". Kris menempelkan dahinya pada dahi ZiTao ketika kepalanya mengangguk imut.

"Tapi, rumah gēgē sangat sepi. Padahal kata māmā rumah gēgē sangat hangat, Tao bingung…". Kris menatap mata ZiTao yang berkilau penasaran sebelum akhirnya mencium kening ZiTao cepat. "Gēgē sedang dirumah sendiri, Tao. Jelas saja sepi". "Ohh begitu.. kapan rumah ini akan ramai gē?", tampaknya ZiTao sangat penasaran dengan tetangganya ini. "Kapanpun saat ada yang ingin pulang", lontar Kris ragu.

"Gēgē pasti sangat kesepian. Kris gēgē kesepian kan?". ZiTao menggerakan tangannya yang selembut sutra diatas permukaan pipi Kris, yang membuat Kris lagi-lagi harus luluh dibuatnya. "Tenang saja gē, ada Tao disini. Tao akan selalu menemani gēgē~!". ZiTao melebarkan tangannya membentuk bulatan tak kasat mata. "Dasar bodoh, harusnya aku yang bilang itu", protes Kris dengan dahi berkerut. ZiTao hanya membalasnya dengan juluran lidah.

.

.

.

Malam ini ZiTao sedang duduk bersama māmā dan bàba nya di ruang utama. Bàbanya sedang sibuk menyesap teh hijau sedangkan sang māmā sedang merangkai bunga.

"Mā~ bà~.. Rumah Kris gēgē kenapa sangat sepi? Kata nya ramai?". ZiTao bertanya dengan nada manja pada keduanya. Nyonya Huang meliriknya sedikit, "Tadi sore kau kerumah Kris?". "Yap! Rumahnya bagus dan besar~ tapi sepi sekali", ungkap ZiTao antusias.

"Berarti keluarganya sedang pergi". ZiTao menatap bàba tidak mengerti. "Tapi kemarin Kris gēgē juga bilang, orang dirumahnya sedang pergi. Kenapa pergi terus?". "Mereka sibuk, Tao". Nyonya Huang membalas. "Keluarga mereka kenapa?", ujar ZiTao. Tuan Huang mengehela nafas, menyabarkan dirinya, "Tao, sudahlah. Lagipula Kris tidak apa-apa kan?".

"TAPI KRIS GēGē KESEPIAN, BàBa!". Teriak ZiTao yang membuat kedua orangtuanya tersentak. "Tao pergi!". ZiTao berlari melewati lorong rumahnya menuju pintu.

"Ya, Huang Zi Tao kembali kesini!". Tuan Huang lekas berdiri dan mengejar anaknya yang sedang berusaha membuka kunci rumah. ZiTao berusaha untuk fokus membuka kunci sambil sesekali menoleh; memastikan bàba nya tidak mendekat.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKAN BàBa !". Tuan Huang menarik lengan ZiTao yang membuat tubuh ringkih itu menjauh dari depan pintu. ZiTao meronta seperti kesetanan, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dari Tuan Huang.

"Bà! Sudahlah, ZiTao masih kecil". Nyonya Huang menarik tangan sang suami namun tak digubris juga.

"TAO INGIN BERSAMA KRIS GēGē! LEPASKAN!". ZiTao jatuh terduduk dan menendang kesegala arah. "LEPASKAN LEPASKAN LEPASKAN!".

PLAK!

ZiTao meraung saat Tuan Huang memukul kakinya dengan palang kayu pintu rumah mereka.

PLAK!

"DENGARKAN BàBa, TAO!".

PLAK! PLAK!

"Bàba … Sakit.. Hikss~", tangis ZiTao terdengar mengalun."Bà, Hentikan! ZiTao kecil kita kesakitan!", nyonya Huang ikut menangis saat menyaksikan ZiTao merintih kesakitan memegang kakinya yang terlihat kemerahan.

"Sakit? Ingin membentak Bàba lagi?", sekali lagi Tuan Huang hendak mengayunkan tangannya.

GREP-

"Hentikan Shūshu (paman). Biar aku yang urus".

Tuan Huang menoleh siap melontarkan kata-kata pedasnya pada seseorang yang berani menyela kemarahannya. Tapi diurungkannya niat itu saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Jaga anaku baik-baik. Tingkahnya semakin menjadi.". Tuan Huang melemparkan kayu itu sembarang dan menarik Nyonya Huang menjauh dari situ.

"Sakit.. Sakit sekali~". ZiTao menangis, mengelus kakinya.

"Sayang, ada apa hmm?". ZiTao mengangkat kepalanya, menampakan matanya yang bengkak. "Lihatlah matamu. Kemari sayangku". ZiTao awalnya terdiam lalu beralih untuk memeluk erat orang itu.

"Kris gēgē, Tao takut~ Huee~!". Kris menatap ZiTao miris, kondisinya benar-benar buruk sekarang. "Baiklah kita kerumah gēgē. Kau ingin bertemu gēgē bukan? Ini gēgē,sayangku". Kris mengelus surai hitam ZiTao penuh sayang dan mengecupnya. "Tao sayang Kris gē~". "Ya TaoZi, gēgē tahu itu. Ayo pergi".

Kris menggendong ZiTao ala Koala dan keluar dari rumah keluarga Huang, menuju rumah keluarga Wu.

.

.

.

"BàBa SAKIT! JANGAN ~!". ZiTao meringkuk untuk menghindari pukulan Tuan Huang.

PLAK!

"Apa yang Kau pikirkan, TaoZi? Kabur saat malam hari bersama tetanggamu itu?". Tuan Huang menampar lengan ZiTao keras. "Tao sayang Kris gē~ Tao sayang Kris gē~". ZiTao mengigau saat pukulan kembali terlontar olehnya.

PLAK! PLAK!

"Kenapa kau lebih menyayangi dia dari Bàba, TaoZi?", Tuan Huang frustasi dengan keadaan anaknya.

"Bà, JANGAN SAKITI TAO!", teriakan Nyonya Huang terdengar dari luar kamar ZiTao yang dikunci dari dalam oleh tuan Huang.

"Kau masih kecil Tao… Berhenti menyayangi tetanggamu itu!".

"TAO SAYANG KRIS Gē! Tao ingin tinggal dirumah Kris gē".

"APA KATAMU?!".

PLAK!

"BàBa.. hikss sakit~".

Anak dan Ayah itu menangis dalam diam. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hingga Nyonya Huang berhasil membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan.

.

.

"Shūshu, sudah saya katakan jangan menyakiti dia. Bukan begitu caranya". Kris membelai pipi ZiTao yang tertidur dipangkuannya. "Tapi aku shūshu hanya menyuruhmu menanganinya. Bukan mengambilnya dari shūshu", Tuan Huang menarik rambutnya marah.

"Shūshu ingin dia bahagia bukan? Biar aku yang menjaganya". Memang perkataan Kris terdengar ambigu. Seperti demi kebaikan anak Tuan Huang itu atau demi dirinya sendiri.

Tuan Huang terlihat ragu namun akhirnya menyerah. "Ya, jaga dia dengan hidupmu. Dia satu-satunya anakku. Aku dan istriku sangat mencintai dia". Kris mengangguk mantap kemudian mencium lama kening ZiTao, "Kurelakan nyawaku untuknya. Selamanya".

Perlahan senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Tuan Huang. Berusaha, berusaha merelakan.

.

.

.

Kris sibuk saat ini, sangat sibuk. Sibuk mengecup setiap inchi wajah ZiTao tanpa melewatkan sedikit pun. Sesekali terdengar tawa manis dari bibir ZiTao.

"Gē~ geli, hentikan", ZiTao memukul pelan perut datar Kris.

"Wajahmu sangat manis, _baby"._ . ZiTao menjilat dagu lancip Kris dan merasakannya"Wajah gēgē asin". "Hey itu kotor kau tahu?". Kris memeluk Tao dan kembali mencium wajah ZiTao.

"Apa kau senang tinggal dirumah gēgē?". "Sangat~! Terimakasih gēgē, Tao sangat senang!".

"Apapun untukmu cintaku. Oke kita tidur, bayi tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut".

"Selamat malam gēgē~", ZiTao mengecup bibir Kris lama, Kris membalasnya. Mereka berpangutan cukup lama hingga Kris menarik ZiTao untuk tidur dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

THE END

.

"_Dia menderita kelainan pada kejiwaannya. Tubuhnya dan umurnya memang dua puluh tahun, tapi jiwanya seperti bocah berumur sepuluh tahun. Tolong dia"._

.

.

.

REAL THE END

.

.

Jadi, apa tanggapannya nih? Ini Fic butuh berminggu-minggu ngerjainnya TT

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Terimakasih banyak ^^


End file.
